Halo 3: Voyager
by H M Palmer
Summary: Two human slaves aboard the Covenant ship are found by Voyager and alert Cap. Janeway to the danger of the Halos, the Ark and the situation on Earth. With Voyager on their side, will Master Chief be able to finish the fight..easily? UPDATED
1. Aboard Voyager

**A/N: First Halo and Voyager fic, thought it would be interesting to see what would happen with the events of Halo 3 and Voyager's journey to Earth together.**

**Chapter One**

'Clean up the rest of this corridor, then go to the feeding area.' the Brute growled. It leveled its plasma pistol down at the two sullen looking humans cleaning the floor of the Covenant ship.

The short brown haired girl gave the Brute a wary glance, the blonde haired one continued scanning the floor with the sanitary laser scanner as the Brute patrolled the corridor.

'The Prophet is on his way soon,' the Brute told them. 'You must return to your cells as he will be disgusted by your presence and possibly kill you. And we don't want dead slave meat.'

The Brute stomped to the end of the corridor and went out a door.

'He left us alone, 32.' the blonde one seemed hopeful.

'You know this ship is guarded with Jackals, Grunts, even Hunters. And not to mention those Brutes!' 32 snapped bitterly. 'We've been here for almost a year. Well, seven months. This situation of ours hasn't got any better.'

'What do you mean?'

'There's no hope, no soldiers are going to rescue us. Who knows where in space we are. We could be light years away from Earth. We could be near a Halo. But how would I know, we haven't been outside for months, haven't seen the stars or the sun for so long. Besides, any soldier would shoot the ship on sight.'

'Maybe. But we can't be Covenant slaves for the rest of our lives 32.'

'Don't call me 32! I hate our slave numbers; I want to hear my own name for once. They're numbers anyway. I bet they're the numbers of the slaves. 30. 31. 32. And you, 33. I wonder who'll be slave 34.'

'Slave meat, the Prophet is arriving through slipspace! Get to your cells now, filth!" the Brute snapped from the end of the corridor. It glared fiercely at 32, having obviously heard her outburst.

As the slaves deactivated their sanitary lasers, a group of shielded Jackals came out from a door and the Brute motioned at the slaves.

32 and 33 were rudely escorted down the corridor, plasma pistols pointing at them from all sides.

VOYAGER THEME MUSIC PLAYS

'Repeat.' Captain Janeway ordered.

'An alien ship has shown up on the relay scanners at 12,000 kilometres ahead.' Tuvok repeated.

'Classify?'

'It's a species that not even the ships computer has records of.' Ensign Kim announced.

'A new species,' Janeway murmured.

'8,000, 6,000. The ship has made no attempt to attack or retreat." Tuvok tapped at the ships controls.

'Hailing distance in 2,000 kilomteres.' Kim added.

'Start the hail transmission when we are within range.' Janeway ordered.

'We should not be so eager to rush into contact with this new species,' Chakotay warned. 'For all we know, they could be an enemy, even allies with the Kazons.'

'Shall I start a hail, Captain?' Kim asked.

'Start transmission.' Janeway stood up from her seat and faced the viewscreen. There was a loud beep near Tuvok.

'No response.' Tuvok was uncertain. 'It seems as though the ship cannot stabilize the frequency of the transmission. Apparently they do not have the technology to hail.'

There was a short silence.

'If we cannot hail, then we will beam aboard.' Janeway decided.

'That could be dangerous.' Paris said quietly.

'I understand that. Paris, set a course to stay within beaming range of the ship,' Janeway ordered. 'Chakotay, you're next in command. Tuvok, keep the deflector shields ready. Ensign, you're with me.'

Janeway nodded at Kim and the two of them readied their phasers and left the bridge.

Alarms blared through the Covenant ship.

'Ah we're under attack!' 32 cried.

'It's the Prophet coming through slipspace,' 33 mumbled, staring through the purple energy field across at her friend in the cell opposite her.

'Then why the alarms? It could be soldiers coming to save us. Or even a Spartan!'

'What's a Spartan?' 33 frowned.

32 stared at her in disbelief.

'Spartan 117. Master Chief. How could you not know him?'

'Oh, him. No he wouldn't be here; he would be after another Halo.'

32 rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'Besides, _Remla__ –_'

'Hush! We aren't supposed to speak with our real names!' Remla cried.

'Or what? We'll be killed? The Covenant needs slaves for their cleaning and preparing their meals. They won't kill us.'

'I guess, Taffo.' Remla nodded.

A loud droning sound pierced through the blaring alarms and the lights flickered and the room went dark, lit only by the energy fields.

'Power cut.' Remla joked.

The fields flickered in short bursts of energy and then dissipated, leaving the two of them to stare in disbelief at the freedom now before them.

'How could that happen?' Taffo gaped.

'Who cares, let's go before they find out!' Remla hesitantly stepped out of her cell and the two of them hurried out of the cell room.

'Go for the nearest grav lift, get to the hangar and take a Banshee.' Taffo decided to herself.

'The hangar's guarded by Hunters!' Remla protested as they walked close to the walls and stayed in the shadows so as to not alert any Grunts patrolling the corridors.

Strangely enough, there seemed to be no Covenant in the area. The alarms were the only sound and source of light as they flickered purple and red along the walls.

'They won't stand between our freedom.' Taffo said firmly.

'Captain, there was a strange energy disturbance in the ship; it was likely caused from when you beamed there.' Tuvok reported. 'The photonic energy interfered with the plasma core field of the ship, causing a severe power drain. They are unable to warp or attack.'

'Unexpected, but that can help.' Janeway nodded, then tapped her badge and turned to Kim who had his phaser ready.

'Set phasers to stun.' Janeway ordered as they gazed around the dimly lit ship they had just beamed into. It was constructed of a strange alien metal with a purple sheen to it and the doors were lit with strangely patterned lights. They passed down the corridor, keeping phasers held aloft when two figures ran out from a door.

Instinctively, Janeway and Kim fired their phasers, expecting an attack. The figures fell to the ground, stunned.

Janeway cautiously walked over and looked down at them then glanced back at Kim in shock.

'They're _humans_, Ensign. Class 5 humanoids!'

Kim's expression equaled her own and they were silent for a few moments before Janeway tapped her badge.

'Janeway to Voyager. We've found two Class 5s, beam us up.'

'Yes Captain.' Tuvok answered, no tone in his voice whatsoever.

After a few moments, the four of them beamed back to Voyager.

Janeway's vision cleared as she stared out at Tuvok standing before them in the transporter room.

'Get them to sick bay; let me know when they wake up.' Janeway nodded and Kim and Tuvok picked up the two human girls and carried them out.

Janeway left the transporter room, lost in thought at the possibility that humans had been in that alien ship.

_W__ere they slaves? Or willingly working with them?_

'Captain, power's back to the ship.' Paris reported from the bridge.

'I'm on my way.' Janeway moved to the bridge, took the turbolift and walked to her seat.

'Ship's preparing to warp, Captain!' Paris snapped.

'Janeway to Engineering.' Janeway tapped her badge. 'B'Elanna, can you identify the maximum warp speed that ship can go?'

B'Elanna was silent for a moment as she tapped away at the controls.

'Oh,' she mumbled in surprise. 'Captain, the speed of the ship is off the readings, it can travel faster than Warp 10, even 11! It can enter warpspace in seconds!'

'Superior technology.' Janeway murmured in astonishment. 'Then we have no hope of catching them.'

'We can fire the phasers before they warp.' Chakotay suggested as he stood beside Janeway.

Janewya hesitated then shook her head.

'No, we can get all the answers to our questions from the two Class 5s on board.'

'Class 5's?' Paris queried in disbelief.

Janeway nodded and the crew was silent.

'Paris,' Janeway walked over to him and then discussed the course they would take.

Tuvok and Kim returned to the bridge.

'The Doctor implies that the Class 5s will awaken in less than an hour.' Tuvok reported.

'Good.' Janeway nodded. 'If anyone needs me, I'll be in my Ready room.'

Then with that, she took the turbolift and left the bridge.


	2. Conversation with Janeway

**Chapter Two**

Remla awoke to a blinding light in her eyes. She saw strange silver metal and coloured lights before her, then jolted upright when she realized she was no longer in the Covenant ship.

'Oh my Godfather!' a voice gasped.

'Mr Grey?' Remla mumbled in confusion.

'Mr Grey? What a strange name, which is not, of course, my name, as I am Neelix!'

Remla blinked away the fog that seemed to cloud her mind and saw a strange creature standing before her. She was lying, now sitting, on a metal bed in what seemed to look like a medical room. Taffo was unconscious in the bed opposite her.

'A what?'

'A Turaxian. And I must say, your arrival has surprised the whole crew! They want to know everything!'

'Everything? Crew?' Remla frowned, then remembered the attack of energy the two people had fired at her when they were escaping the Covenant ship.

'Where are we? Answer, _Neelick_!' Remla got to her feet, grabbed a sharp metal tool from a tray and backed the creature against the wall with the tool pressed against its head.

'N-Neelix, and-'

The door slid open and an angry looking woman walked in with a dark skinned, expressionless man with pointed ears accompanying her. They both had small guns pointed at her.

'Release Neelix.' the man ordered.

Remla dropped the tool, confused at the aggressiveness she had felt and looked around the room once more.

'You have a lot to explain.' Remla mumbled, looking at the woman.

'Indeed we do, as do you.' the woman held out her hand and Remla shook it. 'I am Captain Janeway of the USS ship class Voyager. We rescued you from the alien ship, and as the Doctor's medical scans show, you have both been through a lot.'

'Yes, we have.' Remla looked over at Taffo.

'She is stunned for now,' Janeway told her, gesturing to the man beside her. 'This is Tuvok, our security and tactical officer of Voyager. You must be hungry; you can explain everything on the way.'

Janeway gestured for Remla to follow her, but Remla glanced uncomfortably at Tuvok.

'He won't be accompanying us, if you wish.' Janeway offered.

Remla nodded and followed Janeway out of the medical bay as the Captain showed and told her of the many rooms in the ship.

'We are from Earth, stranded in the Deltra Quadrant, hoping to get home.' Janeway explained after she had showed Remla most of the ship. She walked to a small strange machine.

'Coffee. Black.'

A coffee cup full of rich black liquid appeared and Janeway took it gratefully, then gestured for Remla to do the same. She stared in amazement at the technology of it.

'It's a replicator. It can replicate food and beverages by atomizing antimatter.' Janeway explained as Remla studied it.

'The technology is –' Remla stopped as she did not know how to describe it.

'I understand, we don't know how long you were both on board that ship, and of the lesser technology you had.' Janeway said softly.

'It was seven months.' Remla snapped bitterly, looking at the replicator. 'Cheeseburger. Fries. Milk.'

The food replicated on a tray and Remla took it and walked alongside a concerned looking Janeway.

'We were on the Covenant ship for seven months. We had been taken from Earth, which the Covenant has attacked.' Remla explained, noticing Janeway's horrified reaction.

'Earth was attacked? Tell me more of these aliens.'

'The Covenant is a religious race, and they believe that activating Halos will bring peace to the galaxy. But when a Halo is activated, it destroys all life within a thousand meter radius.'

'A Halo.' Janeway frowned. 'We have not heard of these before. Are they weapons?'

'They are ring worlds created by Forerunners to destroy the Flood, which are parasite experiments that went wrong. The Halos have to be destroyed as the Covenant will not stop until they are all activated, which will kill all life in the galaxy.'

'And what does Earth have to do with this?' Janeway asked.

'The Covenant believe there is a structure called the Ark there,' Remla explained, eating hungrily. 'We heard them talking of it. When activated, it will activate all Halos in the galaxy, and will kill us all.'

Janeway was visibly shocked.

'How could we have not known of this?' Janeway said to herself.

'Earth was invaded by the Covenant months ago. We were taken aboard as slaves and now rescued by you.' Remla managed a small smile.

'And these Halos, how are they being destroyed?'

'Master Chief, a Spartan soldier, destroyed two of the rings, and now he's going after the Covenant to stop them from activating the Ark.' Remla now looked bored with the subject.

'Tell me more of the Covenant, and of this Flood.' Janeway looked at Remla and noticed her unease and fatigue.

'You can go back to sick bay, I am sorry to question you so soon.' Janeway rested a hand on her shoulder.

'It's okay,' Remla mumbled. 'I can tell you more when I feel like it. And tell…Neellit that I'm sorry I scared him. I mean, it.'

Remla wandered down the corridor, passing officers in uniforms and staring in shock. She could hardly believe she had been saved from the Covenant, but now the reality of the danger they were all in was pressing down on her and she did not feel very safe on Voyager.

Remla entered the sick bay and saw a man studying Taffo with a strange laser.

'Ah, hello.' the man turned to face her. 'I am the Chief Medical Officer, the Doctor, a medical hologram.'

'Oh.' Remla said, sitting back on the bed and eating.

'I would need to request another medical scan for you, to acknowledge that your health is at its optimum.'

'Okay.' Remla shrugged, looking over at her friend. 'When will she be awake?'

'Brain activity is normal. REM has decreased. I'd say she will awaken in no less than an hour.' the Doctor clicked off the strange laser scanner.

'Good.' Remla said, drinking milk.

'Now, you will need a medical scan,' the Doctor gestured to the metal bed and Remla hesitantly lay down. Strange metal clamps appeared from the sides to hold her down.

'I'm a prisoner!' Remla struggled to break free.

'A prisoner? No, these are medical relay scanners. Now be still for just a moment.'

Remla complied and waited for the lasers to pass over. Then the clamps folded back and she quickly broke free in relief.

'There, that wasn't so bad.' the Doctor went off to his holographic computer.

'I see,' Remla heard him mumble to himself.

Then he returned with an impassive look.

'Your scans are fine. You are free to wander aboard Voyager as you wish. Captain Janeway will require more answers once your other friend has awoken.'

'Okay.' Remla set down her tray she had picked up and stood there. The ship was huge, just like the Covenant ship had been. She didn't know where to go, or where to look. Janeway had only shown her less than half the ship. She didn't get to look at where the turbolifts went, or the captain's deck.

Hopefully she would be able to meet more of the crew later.

But she knew they didn't completely trust her. So once Taffo awakes, they would think of a way to escape.


End file.
